Rise of the Vampires
by Commisar Admiral Kordoshky
Summary: The rise of Viktor and Marcus, told through the eyes of a particular vampire daughter. As the quest goes on to capture and contain William, more and more warriors are lost. Soon Viktor enlists the aid of an old ally to continue the war against the savage beasts that roam their lands.
1. Prelude

"_The world as we know it. The twentieth century, the pinnacle of your race. The first downfall of my kind. However, I am not speaking here because I wish to tell you of our coven's fall, I am here to tell you how it began. . . You have undoubtedly read many tales regarding this. Many theories regarding the first coven. The truth is a mixture of lies and truth, and I will be as... forth coming as I can._

_Our race started with one man. The first of the Vampires. . . Marcus Corvinus. Certainly there were times before even _he _became the first vampire, but that is of little concern. You wished the birthplace of the Vampire race. Look no further then Moldova. Here is where it started. Here is where we died._

The grand bedroom of Lord Viktor was silent, the grand stone walls surrounding him seemed to be closing in on the old warlord. The tapestries red, blue and yellow. The colors swayed before his very eyes. He was dying, and my father knew it. Laying in his luxurious four post bed. It was here that he was approached by the son of the first immortal warlord. Marcus.

"Viktor. . ."

"Marcus. . .Why are you here?"

Viktor coughed, his weak and fragile limbs shooting up to his chest as he did so before dropping back down his sides. The old man had let his hair grow in the last months. It's white and gray loosely behind his head and over his shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you. . ."

It was a fine time for Marcus to arrive, perhaps he knew that for Viktor, the next breath meant more to him then silver or gold. And then again, perhaps he was lucky. Either way.

"What kind of proposition?"

Marcus smiled at him, bearing his fangs.

"A cure for your disease. Immunity from death. Immortality."

Viktor snorted, resulting in more painful coughing.

"And what would you ask in return?"

"You and your army. . . They will aid me in killing the Wolves that plague our lands."

I didn't know at the time how much Viktor actually wished me to be there. To be able to see me one last time. Yet here I was, in one of the hallways, walking towards my father's chambers, feeling as if I never would see him again. Perhaps I knew Marcus was there. Maybe it was plain instinct. What I remember was, how quiet the halls were. Me and the army, we both knew he was on death's doorstep.

Did I feel up for leading them? Did I think I was able to keep them from ripping themselves apart? Perhaps, but not on my way to him, not on my way to his chamber. And not when I subconsciously marched towards my death.

"We are not able to move in sunlight, Viktor."

"_lord_ Viktor. . ."

"_Lord Viktor."_

"It matters little. Now I believe. . . It is time to sell my soul. . ."

Marcus grinned, baring his fangs yet again.

"You are wise, Lord. Hold still. . ."

Sinking his teeth in my fathers throat and drinking my fathers blood, it was not long before he was turned and unconscious.

.

.

.

And this. . . Is where I died. . .

"My lord, are you- OH MY G-"

Further I could not come, for my throat was crushed closed by the mighty hands of my soon-to-be-sire.

"And what do you think you're doing, hmm? Viktor, shall I leave this servant girl to you?"

My eyes were saucers as I glanced to both my father and Marcus' light blue eyes.

"P- please! By the devil, I am not guilty!"

My father's voice cut through the air before I could plead further.

"She is my daughter, she will be given the same treatment as me, Marcus."

I gasped for air like I never did before, I actually felt like dying already, just not in the way I imagined it would be.

"You are certain, Viktor? She doesn't seem useful to me."

"Trust me, she will be. . . In time."

What I remembered was how I screamed for mercy and pleaded him to stop. I remember gasping for breath but finding none. And I remembered what it felt like, having your entire life flash before your eyes, clinging to the diminishing hope one will save you. It felt like dying.

When I awoke I was greeted by a sight I never thought I would see again. I was lying on his bed and at the foot of the bed stood my father, in full health with his sword strapped to his side. Somewhere in the time I was unconscious did Viktor bite Marcus, making him even more powerful and the second elder.

"_Our army was reduced from thousands of men to only a thousand. The virus was very deadly and thus did most die in the change. Pity, for they were good men that deserved better. Over the years I was trained by Viktor's personal assassin of the eastern world. Solm. He taught me the ways of fighting. Even though it took me time to adjust, I had all the time in the world."_

Walking down the halls of a palace like castle, richly decorated with red and gold tapestries did two figures debate. One a older man with long hair to well below his shoulders, his paleness and pride in his glowing eyes apparent and obvious.

The other...A young looking woman in her late twenties, blond hair cascading down to her shoulders and she too was unnaturally pale. Unlike Lord Viktor, whom kept his head high, the woman next to him seemed to relish his shadow, as the perfect hiding place for her shame.

_That was me. The young princess without youth yet with ever lasting beauty. Sometimes I even think over how worthless and submissive I was, how obedient I have been._

"I'm not sure, father. . ."

"You will live, you'll see. Just stay at Marcus' side. He will have as much guards as me."

"It is not me whom I'm worried about. . ."

Viktor looked away from me then, probably to roll his eyes at my comment. Pushing a heavy door open himself that normally took four men was still a sight new to my adjusting eyes. Rounding a corner did I nearly collided with Marcus, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"My Lord!" I managed to stammer, I was scared, scared beyond belief as I stood before him, a head taller then me. Gazing down upon me lazily. The cold and dark halls made his pale flesh stand out even more as the first vampire narrowed his eyes at me.

"Aha, I was wondering where you were going to, come, you are with me. Apparently."

He turned on his heel, walking towards the armory. It had been five years since Marcus turning of me and my father. And I am still adjusting to the astonishing fact I haven't seen the sun rise in three years. A special suit of armor was made for me, commissioned by Viktor. A full plate fitting around my rather small frame.

I was helped by two human servant girls, both just as terrified at my sight.

_That was another effect I had on people, I was, apparently, absolutely terrifying to behold. I had yet to find out why, I was a servant in my own eyes. As low as any of them_.

"Please... Do not fear me... I fight to protect you, not to consume you... Please don't be scared."

_A thing I cared for, friends. I could not associate with vampires any more. They became arrogant after their turning, having visions of being all powerful. Humans I could connect with, they were as confused about us as I was about everything else._

They remained silent and obediently heaved my into my armor, aiding me with the arm pieces and tightening straps. When, at last, I was out of my dress and into my full plate, twin swords at my hips and a crossbow on my back, did I take my helmet of the maiden whom nervously bowed and skittered away, afraid of my very being of existance.

Walking into the hallway was Marcus and his entourage of guards. The ones that survived. Looking me over approvingly and offering a slight glance behind him. We proceeded into the stables, Viktor was already outside, waiting for us. The horses of him and his entourage of men gone as well. Mounting up and riding out did we meet up with our remaining forces that were heading out for our hunt.

Riding out, me and Viktor covering the flanks of Marcus as we drove deeper into enemy territory, the howls of wolves now distinguishable with cries of pain and suffering. Another village we were arriving at too late. I didn't know how much longer my undead heart would be able to keep beating at this rate. Arrival at the scene of horror was nothing new to me any more. Even though our forces we led were freshly rebuild since the last hunt, we were remarkably experienced as we drove into the wolves, beheading heads and severing limbs.

Death was everywhere, but I no longer had to try to focus. Some men were being dragged of their horses. 'Idiots didn't pay attention.' I was slowly making progress, too slow, I flung a throwing star with a flick of my wrist into another wolf as I dismounted, another springing through the walls of a village house. My right hand clutched my sword as the newly turned wolf turned it's attention to me. I spurted forwards, sliding under his swinging arm, severing it before going in for the kill.

Quickly gathering myself I spotted a newer vampire being dragged out of the saddle, however, unlike many, he didn't give in, Quickly bringing his knife up for the kill and drove it into the wolf's head. I spurted towards his hunched over form, intercepting another that was about to get him.

"GET UP IDIOT!"

I spun round and noticed I was alone and surrounded by no less then eight of them. Drawing my second blade I waited for them to come to me. The first that came at me soon lay dead at my feet, headless... Without further due did they come to me, the soldier behind me was gone, battling elsewhere I presumed. I made a somersault over the nearest one, cleaving a path through his spine, blood spilling from the wound kept open from the burning silver on my swords.

The next kill was simple, spurting towards the back of the nearest one, quickly decapitating him sending his head flying to it's comrades. They would follow soon after as I descended upon them. When I was finished I started to notice something was missing. Where were the battle cries? Where were the sounds of clashing men and wolves? I spun round to see the entire company staring at me, most were new and stood there, mouth agape.

I shifted uncomfortably, quickly sheathing my swords and finding a saddled horse. Noticing Viktor was gone I took the liberty of asking a few things.

"How long have you been standing there?"

I rode nearer to them, contemplating on what they might say and how to react. One of the soldiers reacted by opening his mouth. But no sound came out and he just stared at me then back at the ten wolves dispatched singlehandedly. 'Idiots'

"Well I think I've stood here for about five-"

"You could have helped me!"

I snapped at the man, furious. Lost in my temper I didn't notice Viktor and Marcus with the remaining men riding towards me and getting in earshot of my unpleasant shriek of rage.

"Are you COMPLETELY incompetent? How would you survive that situation? I doubt you can take on two at once!"

I hissed at him, enraged and eyes blazing with the same electric light blue that sent the shivers down the new one's spine. Glad It wasn't themselves being shouted at, or partly.

"Calm yourself Amilia!"

The voice of reason cut through the air and I was frozen on the spot. Not daring to look upon my father. He sounded angry. He rode beside me and forced me to look him in the eyes by tilting my head with his hand under my chin.

"My darling... What happened?"

Still glaring at the soldier revealed his nervousness only a little. I calmed myself to the extend that I would be able to keep myself in check before continuing.

"What is your name?"

I was partly angry and partly disappointed in the newcomer.

"Soren, milady."

My eyes still blazing did I speak to him, having neither the courage in my father's presence nor the patience to lecture him.

"Improve on your reaction skill will you?"

I turned to Viktor, searching his eyes. He was quite angry at something, I could tell.

"Was it William?"

He only nodded, his face kept stern as he eyed the soldier I had been 'addressing'.

"Was he here?"

"Yes." His face screwed up in a frown.

"Unfortunate."

"Most."

"Ever think your entire troop of men is incompetent?"

"Why is that?" His face turned as he frowned with an amused smirk

"I'm feeling it right now."

I glared at Soren, then rode off with my father and Marcus. The men whom lost their horses had to run to keep up as we proceeded to stroll through the night time lands of Moldova. It was summertime and the air around us would be cool, had it not been for my own undead state I would actually have noticed.

I Grunted as I noticed Soren conversing with another man, both still had their horses. The man aside Soren shot me hungry looks every time when he thought I wasn't noticing. I looked at my father questionably. Me and dad had a way of understanding each other without second glances or words. It came mighty handy in meetings or on the field. And when in company of Marcus or others, it was very entertaining to watch them trying to decipher what we meant.


	2. Chapter 1

_We arrived at castle Corvinus later, the sun nearly rising. I had a debriefing with Viktor. Then I met him, the one that would cause the death of the elder he hadn't been introduced too yet._

The halls were silent during daylight hours, on the contrary of many vampires I had realized we needed hardly any sleep. I was in my chambers, sketching things in the book I had for a few months. It was a hobby, drawing and painting. It was relieving as I looked upon the painting of a sunset. I loved to paint sunsets, it announced our time. Sunrise announced the end of it.

A slight knock on the door. During daylight? I sighed putting my book to the side as I moved gracefully in the velvet dress I was wearing. Intent on continuing after I scowled whoever was behind my door. Opening it revealed Soren, I remembered keenly the hungry look in his eyes, but it didn't startle me. His heartbeat gave him away long before he knocked.

"Evening, princess. . ." His voice smooth and he looked like he was about to try persuade me for something... joy.

"Evening, soldier. What is it that keeps you up this time a day?" My voice was kept low and soft, not waking others with their keen hearing.

"Oh, just making sure you were alright, I'd think you'd be sleeping, princess." The word 'princess' was annoying me beyond the grave and I was about to smack the door in his face. Keeping my facial expressions to blank did require a lot of concentration, though.

"As you can plainly see, I am perfectly fine. Cleanly you know I **have** noticed you looking at me yesterday night. Let me tell you, you can take your sly fantasies elsewhere." As a vampire noble, me and my dad agreed we could only act friendly in private, In company we acted cold and collected, no matter what. It was frustrating to act like you don't feel, it made me feel like everyone already thought I was a monster.

Soren merely chuckled softly. His hair cut at shoulder length was black and his skin a shade darker then mine, though still pale. Second generation Vampires were less pale then the first. The only first one's left were me, father and Marcus.

"I would have thought the great vampire princess knew manners. It appears I was mistaken."

My undead heart skipped a beat at this and it took considerable amounts self control to keep myself from snapping his neck.

"Perhaps it is you whom lacks proper manners, starting with acknowledgment of royalty, soldier."

He suddenly perked up. _Here was I, wondering what the hell I said now._

"My my, what an atrocity!" He made a mock bow before me and extended his hand to me. "I am sorry, your highness, might I ask your name and pardon, my lady?"

My hands were twitching for my swords. Yet I met his hand and shook it regardless.

"Amilia. Royalty of the devil. And I am not sure about your apologies just yet..."

_It was a running joke between the noblemen that survived. I loathed my vampire side. The hunger that overcame me twice, causing me to drink a human dry. It **did** give me a reputation amongst the soldiers. Thus I was called the daughter, or royalty, of the devil himself. It didn't help my religious side either._

"Charmed, my lady. Might I interest you in a drink, perhaps?" I quirked an eyebrow at that, this was interesting. He leaned boldly on the door post, his face inches from mine, I didn't move. I never would. I could kill him in so many ways I could not name them all. Most I spared for stray wolves I found, for my methods were quick.

"What makes you think you'll have that honor, oh 'charming' Soren?" My tone kept mocking him.

Apparently he didn't notice, because he suddenly captured my lips with his. In my at ease stance I was shocked for the better part of five minutes _At least_. Yet, as he tried to push me towards my room, my senses kicked in and I flung him against the wall. He hissed, looking up at me with anger.

"Why you-"

_This is where I snapped, and when I snap it is not a stomping child that swears and shouts at you. He barely lived through the beating I gave him. Perhaps he had learned his lesson, perhaps I gave him something to fear. Because this was the beginning. Soren started the rumor of the icy elder, the cold monster that stalks the halls during daylight and night time. Hardly sleeping. I wasn't fond of the rumor. Dad was. I became a feared person, the very person I didn't want to be. _

I was in Marcus chambers, I was keeping myself from cursing his name and flying him into the wall. For it would kill me. His chambers were one of the guest chambers, luxurious and large.

"As far as I recall you _are_ that cold. Have you seen yourself since your turning? I'd think you would thank me."

I chocked my sobs down, my feeble human personality didn't need much to break, I luckily had my vampire side that added a distinguishable lack of emotion to me. It still didn't stop the pain.

"_you_ turned me I _never asked_ for it! You have made god forsake me! He thinks I am a _monster_ and long and behold!" I snapped at him, keeping my tears in check.

"Will you just _hear_ yourself?! Since when Am _I_ responsible for _you_?!" He practically hissed at me with his fangs bared. I took no notice.

"Since **you **turned me! Father... I don't know! He doesn't seem the same as before." Uncomfortable with my situations I managed to get myself in all the time. My lips trembled, my tongue carefully in check to stop any inappropriate thoughts pouring out of my mouth. He paced around the dark room, all windows blocked off by thick curtains.

"What is Viktor planning to do- What are you two planning? Our forces are almost to their limits!"

He glared at me, a not so subtle change of topic. Never the less I obeyed at his whim.

"Lord Viktor is bringing in more men that were guarding his northern border, after that he doesn't have anything planned yet."

His eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you have anything planned beyond that?"

I sighed, making up my thoughts on the spot. I was good at what I wasn't meant to do. Strategies in the blink of an eye.

"King Arthur of Romania might lend us aid, he has a mighty army and is also threatened by your brother." I uttered the term 'brother' with no undertones like Viktor or other death dealers. As I gazed into his eyes I found contempt, as if satisfied with my use for the name I gave William. A sign I cared.

"Thank you. Perhaps you should relay that suggestion to your... Father..." He added nonchalantly, as if speaking of the weather. I bowed quickly and tried to keep my head low as I blushed at my own stupidity.

_How I always seem to say everything I thought of out loud at him I never found out, only that he sometimes was amused by my words. Better then the wrath of him._

We were in the map room, where I usually spent my time pouring over the maps and seeing how far William's breed have gotten. We were standing over the map of our provinces, after all we were focused on finding William and containing the war.

"So, if we have a garrison stationed at Senta, where is the problem?" Viktor, cold as usual, was discussing with his generals over the towns in our territory we needed to protect in order to gain more soldiers over the years. Eight generals, three of them old humans.

"We don't know the scale of their pack, the troops have been alerted about the attack, of course. But we are running out of troops to deploy."

A different general now turned to me, since I didn't add anything to either the generals point of view or Viktor's. I usually had a few pointers.

"Perhaps lady Moldavia has an idea how we might solve his?" The foolish vampire has tried to get me out of this counsel ever since I entered it, always trying to show how I am never essential to the counsel of men only. Thus far he always failed.

I pulled out my idea of it's slumbering state and pulled up a map of Romania. "My lord, I believe you once told me the king of Romania owes you a heavy debt for aiding him in vanquishing the Corvinus clan led by Alexander..." I trailed off, already knowing Viktor knew what I was going to say.

"An excellent suggestion, one I will consider strongly." Marcus winked at me from across the table, I returned it, slightly shaken by the gesture.

"Might I suggest sending an observer there until further notice, to negotiate more men. I thought of the old route via the river to Buda then by carriage to Bucharest."

Viktor nodded, eying me closely.

"Thank you, Amilia."

I merely nodded in response. As turned away, having said my piece, I saw the light through the windows. Not the sun, but the moon. I always imagined the moon as the sun, it somehow made everything bearable. Somehow it always drowned out any sound if I stared at it and I wondered if we truly weren't affected by it. A few small clouds spread across the black sky, filled with stars.

"Are we done, general?" Viktor's voice snapped with annoyance, I didn't need to see what had him worked up. We had a blood-bond after all. I could notice it was our crumbling west flank. It was in that moment I changed. I spoke with thoughts to my father, shocking him into silence and silent wide eyed expressions. But soon he grasped on to the words as he got out of his stupor. I repeated myself again, amazed at what this could mean. What potential this unlocked for us, was a lot less limited. To my horror. The conclusion that we would have to keep our facade up longer because of our bond and thus, could communicate private friendly thoughts in private at all times. I silently told father this changed nothing. He agreed, for the time being.

**'The army is weakened, they must rest. However, their spirits can be raised high enough to overcome this by planning an offensive. One that will shake the foundations of the werewolves.'**

He nodded a moment before speaking the tactic out loud. Thanking me mentally for the suggestion, as usual he took the honor for it himself. The meeting was adjourned and the generals left. Leaving the two of us alone.

"How did you do that, my dear?"

He looked at me with a surprised look. I shifted nervously, 'Don't push it.'

"I... I don't know, I simply read your thoughts through our bond and whilst doing so wished to speak. Only I didn't open my mouth as I tried to find the correct coldness in my voice. By that time..."

**'I was speaking to you through this bond.'**

I tried to smile, but I only managed to faintly.

"I noticed... You didn't wish to change how things are with our setup?"

I nodded faintly. My long blond locks shining slightly in the moonlight. We silently gazed at each other's eyes, both aware that at any hunt any of us could die. I was shockingly not bothered by it... Proceeding through the door I awaited my father like I always did, as soon as he walked I quickly fell in step and again quietly molded myself one with his shadow.

_Sometimes no one could hear me as I passed by, sticking to my fathers shadow I made it a personal art not to be noticed._

As he walked he and I experimented with speaking through the bond. Though occasionally he would smirk or roll his eyes as I addressed him too formally with some sarcasm.

**700 AD**

_The caravan slowly struggled through the lands of Romania, it's purpose known only to those inside the luxurious cabin drawn by two horses and the female captain clad head to toe in full plate, a battle skirt reaching for her shins around her waist. The closed helmet resembling the head of a skull marked the female as both leader of the caravan and one of the Devil's House._

Riding up point and taking in the surroundings was quite easy, since becoming a vampire one hundred years ago I have more control then before. Much more control then most. Only my second lieutenant, Soren seems half a match for me. The drive was still silent during the night, the half moon gliding over us in the sky, watching us.

"Hmpf. Soren! How's our rear?" Soren was tasked to oversee the overall progress and fitness of the Caravan. He obliged and held in his horse to catch the rear guards formed by three members of the death dealer corps. I heard Soren muttering in the back with the men. Being the only woman was sometimes tiring. Disciplining the men constantly over the last fifty years. It had lessened, but I was suspecting it to return after we acquired new troops from the Romanian princess, Amelia. Soren came riding next to me, now having nothing lustful to look at since my skirt and cloak concealed my entire form merely gave his report and the silence resumed.

The night was nearing an end as we picked a nearby cave as shelter. Dismounting our horses and drawing our swords, Soren, me and three others entered the cavern to test the waters for any dangers. Quickly picking up the smell of a few werewolves was both good and bad. Good for it made the negotiations easier for us, bad because I really didn't feel like killing tonight.

The first jumped at us from the darkness and landed on top of Soren, I quickly spun around, my first sword struck horizontally, chopping it's left arm off. My second blade swung downwards and beheaded the wolf. All this being done in the space of half a second. Enough for the next one to jump at me. It pounced on me and my swords flew from my hands. Systematically hitting and breaking several of the wolf's bones before twisting it's next caused it's entire weight to collapse on me.

The others faired good enough without me and killed the remaining two wolves with several slashes of silver. "Soren. Do pull this bleeding fur ball of me will you?"

He complied and pulled it off me whilst I pushed the massive body off me, weighting at least a hundred pounds. **'Are you alright, my dear?' **Marcus' voice was clean in my head. As sire did he have the bond for the reason he bit me and drank my blood. I later found out I had a bond with my father because I drank **his **blood (when he still cared.) to ensure my power increased to elder capacity.

**'Oh yes, I will be repairing my armor after this trip...'**

I stood back up to my full length that was about a few inches smaller then most men around me. Causing me to be the smallest death dealer currently in service. Most learned soon enough that size didn't matter. Especially if that woman was a one hundred year old vampire. I let Soren and his men sort out the back of the cave as I led the rest in and secured the entrance against further attack. Not that I expected problems to occur unless Soren managed to almost kill himself like last time.

"We're clear, dear general!" I rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting or mocking tittle use but said nothing of it. Marcus however was silently smirking at his obviousness. **'Do tell where he picked that one up later...'**

**'...No...'**

He was now laughing with puzzled death dealers looking between both of us. Him laughing and me with a sour face knowing I would be telling the tale by the fire anyway. Objection was the one thing Viktor and Marcus hated more then failure. I sadly had the most first hand experience of most. Also it caused the funny line of. 'Better dead then in bed.' Of course it was a hospital bed we were referring to.

Once we had retreated deep enough into the cave to stop any sunlight from entering and set up our camp (which consisted of a few bedrolls and a tent for Marcus' privacy) did we sit down and debrief the events of the past days. We were running out of men, Princess Amelia of Romania was our best shot at expanding our army by roughly a few thousand men, if everything went as well as we hoped.

We would rest here and a few miles to the west was the Romanian capital, our goal and the seat of power in all of Romania. The seat of the princess in which hands we were about to lay our fate. Not the most pleasant thought to wake up to. I watched my men sleep. Each and every one of them not aware it wasn't a necessity. 'idiots...'


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun lowered my father awoke. I was up after my twenty minutes of sleep, drawing the rest of the day. Watching the mount of the cave from as close as I dared. As soon as I was seated on a comfortable rock and pulled out my sketch book (the size of a small address book), did I start drawing with the small charcoal pencil I had on me, to pass time. I had filled about fifty three of them in my room. I was a gifted artist in my human years, if I say so myself, I loved drawing portraits, but my specialty was still sketching the early sunrise. I had a fascination with creatures of day and night.

_Go on and call me strange, I've heard it all before, although it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. When I sketch I seem to be able to release my thoughts without him knowing. I will always be a monster... Though I still hold the power of how much I drink or how. I became a feared icon in our army, as if the second in command was something more to fear then the elders themselves. Yet I knew it was a tool Viktor promoted and used. I thought long and hard, every time I never got an answer for the ultimate question I asked myself. 'Was it worth it?' My entire human life was spent in Viktor's shadow. Did anything change? Not for the better. Has god forsaken me? Has he turned his back on me?_

_No answers. _Night approached and I stuffed my sketch book in my saddlebag of the horse inside the cave. I heard the others yawn across the cave and grabbed my skull like helmet to scout ahead. Focusing on the objective always helped me forget what I truly became, all those years ago. I involuntarily shuttered and ushered the thought from my mind, banishing it with as much will as possible.

Organizing mind, one of the many perks Vampirism has to offer, I am able to will thoughts from and to my mind, able to see through every memory of everything I've ever seen in the last hundred years. I hate it. Once our convoy was moving again we were going north-west towards the capital of Romania... I was faintly nervous at being with human society, I never have seen a government run by humans for the last century, and that thought went as soon as it came. The gate opened and we rode into the capital.

The windows were closed tightly, no one was on the streets. We reached the palace without incident until I heard some very soft rapid thuds of a heartbeat behind me. Not werewolf. I told Soren he was in command, earning a confused look. I descended my horse, cloak flowing around me, obscuring the full view of my form. Listening to the soft rapid beat of curiosity. I listened to where it came from and found it behind a low wall in the palace park. I leaped impossibly high before landing behind the wall, my cloak and skirt fluttering behind me as I turned around to face the beat. A young girl, perhaps barely eighteen was crouching low with a guilty look on her face.

"S- sorry... I was just-"

"You were curious."

I was surprised at the boldness of this girl and promptly forgot my cold facade.

"Y- yes... I... Um... Wanted to see Amilia..."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And who might she be?" My words lacked true softness and were rather mocking. I was completely at loss why this girl wished to see me or what reason.

"Um... I... I kind of admire her, the... things I've heard that woman do..."

There was a pause, her red flushed face staring up at me. I slightly grimaced, an admirer, not sure how I'm going to handle this one...

"Why didn't you simply request an audience? I can say with certainty she makes time for most, since she is second in command to her father only..."

I smirked at the astonishing face in front of me. I suppose my position as his second of command made me some sort of special case to most girls that heard of the, apparently, heroic girl in the Hungarian army fighting the haired demons stalking our lands.

"I... I was afraid of her... Reputation... That she is her fathers image of a cold murderess... So I decide to just look. Besides I'm... Just a servant at the noble estate next to the palace..."

It was a good thing I was wearing a helmet. For I grimaced fully at her words before I could feel my own bottled up emotions staring to pop. I turned around, watching my horse and the convoy stopping in front of the palace. I marked her scent in my mind, intending to find her sometime and scare her away from us. There was little need in her life to become as ruined as mine.

"I shall inform my lady Moldavia of your presence and hopefulness to meet her. Her response my come later tonight, but since the dawn will rise in a few hours, most likely to morrow night. She will find you, do not worry..."

I left bitterness in my tones, trying to send her my message before meeting with her, she didn't see it.

"I look forward to meeting her, and will be grateful if she has time... Though I have nothing to offer but myself..."

I started walking, unable to say anything more standing still. I shot back my last hope of conveying her to leave.

"You don't know what you are about to meet..."

My own tones were menacing and bitter tasting. I immediately galloped away after mounting, giving her a curt nod. The girl was a mystery to me, but one that will not last long. I was formulating what to say to her and gave up soon after, returning to the topic at hand. My stomach fell. Upon the steps surrounded by guards with pikes, stood the princess, a resolute image of myself, just with black hair and a beauty that, in my opinion, far outmatched my own. Marcus will be jealous, I smirked behind my mask. I rode to the front and dismounted, Viktor and his guards lined up behind me gave me an irritated glance when I passed them. I removed my helmet and stood eye to eye with Princess Amelia.

We stood like that for, perhaps, a full minute. I eventually made her look away from me, I bowed to her. He gaze returned to observe me up and down, something not done since years. It was just as annoying.

"We mean no harm, princess Amelia, only to discuss an alliance."

I didn't know how I ended up speaking on Viktor's behalf but it ended up this way regardless.

"Save your words, witch, I know of what rests behind that calm facade. Your kind will not enter my home."

That made me involuntarily winch somehow. And my hope sacked to depths I didn't know possible when I looked her in the eye and realized she had seen. _'Turn it around...!' _My father's voice in my head telling me what to do, even as his mouth didn't move.

"Yes." My reply was but a whisper. "I know what I am. And I can tell you I became this out of necessity to protect everyone else from suffering the fate of so many that fell before the demon wolves. I had been forsaken by god, but even without him do I serve him. We are all children of god..."

_I perhaps forgot to mention I never let go of my catholic faith of god and his son, always believing that everything happened with a reason. 'humpf' Oh yes, some reason..._

The princess was speechless a moment, cleanly not expecting any kind of retaliation. A grave mistake to make against the Moldavia family. Her guards shift nervously, not at ease. I glanced at each of them, trying to decipher what makes them scared the most, except most know me to be over a century old. I think it tiring, all that fear, it makes a human mind predictable. When they attack, how they attack. It is very frustrating.

"Perhaps you would show us inside, princess, we have traveled from far to meet you on my daughters behalf."

Viktor's calm voice was soothing my fears, disguised by my helmet. Walking to stand beside me and eye the princess closely.

"Perhaps...Viktor..." Her eyes were ablaze and her reply colder then I could ever tolerate of myself. It amazed me how the death of one thing such as a father could change humans so much. It also amazed me how I have come to call them humans and myself a monster, as if there was no cure...

Standing on the stairs in front of the grand double doors of her own palace made princess Amelia imposing. Something I must admit and acknowledge out of pure manners. The lawn of the palace was green for this time a year, but then again what do I know of everyday life anymore?

'Shut up! You're growing bitter!' 'Oh? And what if I am? I am not arguing with you.' 'You're a coward that doesn't welcome the challenge.' 'No, I just know that you'll agree with me eventually...'

The voice in her head was silent. It first happened only during day time during painting, it seemed the paintings came alive with voices, soothing voices that tried to comfort her. Then came her own voice, irreconcilable and alien to herself. It was harsh, and she first grabbed her head and nearly jumped out of the window screaming. She had cried herself to sleep, thinking she had gone mad. But at night the voices usually remained silent.

"Commander, are you alright?"

I was shook out of my stupor by none other then my own second in command. Soren's voice was lightly concerned but kept even. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and set my eyes on the questioning looking Princess.

"If you are finished can we move on?"

My voice was monotones, near emotionless, as ordered. It didn't faze her as I had hoped.

"I wish to see her privately after the meeting. To see _you _after the meeting."

She spun around on her heels and walked back in, her elaborate dress, to which I never paid any heed, fluttering like a cloak behind her... Amateur... I Walked behind her and Viktor, listening to the many heartbeats around me, the constant reminder of a society still alive. The palace was warmer then ours, more light, more candles and what was it with the crucifixes? I mentally shrugged and followed the entourage to the throne room where we stood in front of the princess on her throne. She seemed to hilariously almost sink into it.

All this thinking in a second. Oh yes, bow... Foolish girl. I dropped to one knee slowly, my cloak flowing over the ground obscuring my entire body from view somewhat. My guards quickly following suit. They understood the message. Now came the not so surprised surprise. My father's arrogance was beyond measure and stayed standing... Ever thought of asking your dad to bow for a woman? Hmm... Never do that. Lest a death wish is indeed wanted. I remained silent before rising at The princess' command.

"You show respect, miss..."

"Lady Amilia of Moldavia, your majesty."

The princess raised an eyebrow at my rather unusual tittle use.

Viktor remained motionless but observed her closely.

"The legendary woman that everybody envies because of her skill. Yet fears for what she is rumored to be. Here in my castle... Intriguing."

I licked my lips over my half grown fangs, this was where we had to be careful.

"I've... We've come with a request... Or an offer, I suppose."

Again she hid her surprise hiding behind that masterful cold face.

"And you offer me what? What could possibly be worth what you offer, if you offer what I think."

Viktor spoke, his voice echoing through the silent halls.

"Immortality is what you seek?"

My eyes widened at Viktor as I took a sharp breath, this wasn't my father, sharing power if his life depended on it. But then again, it has never been a situation as this... The princess merely chuckled at Viktor's response that he grudgingly offered.

"Never one to share power, hmm Viktor? Very well, and what do I offer in return?"

"We are running out of man power to destroy these beasts. We have silver weaponry, yes. But the men required to wield them. We offer you... And your men... Immortality. And in return you will help us destroy these demons in wolf form."

"And what of the Corvinus clan? Were they behind it?"

Try to find a reason for this question, I couldn't find it. But somehow she knew.

"Yes and no..."

The princess snorted at Viktor's response.

"Oh yes, that will make me trust you.."

I responded with only three words.

"William did it..."

The princess held a cold smirk as she stood up and descended from her throne, stopping in front of Viktor and me.

"Accepted."

_It pains me to this day to have helped condemn every soul under Amelia's command. I kept saying to myself it could have been worse, but the words ring hollow to my ears. The princess and her army traveled back to Hungary, and were turned by Marcus. It was later announced by Marcus, Amelia was the third elder. Which in turn enraged my father, apparently he wished me on that position. It was not meant to be._


	4. Chapter 3

_The night before our leave I sneaked into the estate without trouble, found my way to her room and entered unannounced. The simple room was a small bed, in which she laid sleeping. A dresser, mirror, a few other things I no longer needed in my chambers and a second door._

I was dressed in a light purple dress that flared out from my sides, a corset covering my chest. I also wore a black cloak, tied around my neck and last my longsword strapped to my side. Slowly gliding over the floor towards her I noticed she was trembling in her sleep. I softly sat down on her bed before my hand trailed her shoulder playfully. The coldness of my touch sending her jolting clean awake, staring at me with wide eyes.

There was a silence for a few minutes as we adjusted to each other before she made the first move quite awkwardly.

"Umm... Hi!"

My response couldn't have been dryer. Except maybe Viktor could beat it. I quite felt like saying a lot more.

"Hello, miss."

She blushes slightly.

"I'm... I'm Alexandrea... Corvinus."

I had to blink a few times, _'what...?' _I silently nodded, quietly contemplating where the hell this was going. _Wish to hear the tale of the first immortal? Too bad, I'm not telling it anyway._

"You requested my presence, apparently. Wishing to offer yourself. Why? What do you hope to gain by cursing yourself?"

" I want out! You have no idea how these men behave!"

I fixed her with a stern look that told her everything she needed.

"Oh trust me, I know... More then you do, I've had a top down view on it. It is still not worth it to become a vampire."

She cowards slightly shivering.

"Oh... Can't I come with you? I..."

Alex sighed and looked at me for help.

"You'd wish me to take you as my human servant?"

_'Wishful thinking my dear, this isn't what you think it will be...'_

"Uhh... Will it get me out of here?"

I bared my teeth in a snarl and looked away coldly.

"Do you... Even know... What has happened to the last human servants? They never last more then a decade."

I sighed, once more. I wondered but eventually I gave in, gathered the resolve I would need. I could help at least one person directly without them trembling in fear. That would be something.

"You will have one chance, failure will mean your death. Or worse. Follow the road to the eastern gate of the city, I will await you there. Do not doubt or stop, it will be too late if you do. If you do not arrive in time I will assume you have had second thoughts and will leave."

Gliding out of the room before spurting like a blur through the city and over the roofs was the easy part. Re emerging in my room and finding Viktor lounging in a chair was the difficult part. He silently stared at me,

_'Not good is it...?' _

_'Please not now..'_

_'Why...? I can come whenever I like... Vampyre...!' _The voices hissed and I staggered and leaned against the walls, I am fairly sure Viktor was sure I was mad, the way I suddenly dived in a corner and curled up in a ball.

"Leave me alone!" My plead fell on deaf ears as the voices continued to scream at me as though the paintings were alive and surrounded me. Suddenly they just... stopped... And then I noticed a shadow lingering over me. Viktor knelt down to slowly unwrap me and look at me with a... Concerned look?

"Are you alright, my dear?"

I simply hugged him and sobbed, no longer caring whatever he had said about staying strong. He just held me there, I have no idea what he was thinking or how to read him. Just...

_I am getting ahead of myself, know I was mentally a wreck to start off with, I never have time to recover completely. There was just nothing to relieve the accusation out of my mind that I have been doomed to hell, and that I secretly already had died. It made sense to me at the time, I felt more and more hollow as time progressed over the years, never truly vampire, but __**absolutely **__neither human._

Viktor looked annoyed at me from the head of the table, his glass blood in his hands forgotten as I aimlessly watched the red liquid swirl in the glass I was gently stirring.

"Are you going to drink or stare at it until it turns into something you can't drink?"

_'Funny, perhaps we should tell him to-...' 'Shut up...!'_

I took a gulp of what was the red substance in my glass, Viktor sighed. I looked at him and tried to figure out what had him, Amelia and Marcus were now slumbering and we had free reign hunting our least favorite werewolf.

"Certainly you have something better then that!"

Viktor snapped in a general's direction, our human generals passed on and most of the new were Amelia's men and inexperienced, again me and my father were still alive and the most experienced vampires on earth.

We have been hunting for as long as I can remember now, my human life is slipping from my memory, only the keen senses of my inner vampire remain intact and never changing, coldness was no longer an act, it was natural, and it was consuming me.

The general cringed and looked at me, my expression was kept easily blank, a feat of years practice. Williams had slipped from our grasp, and he **let **it happen, his flank was disorganized enough for him to break through, it was annoying to have your goal taken from you _again._

"General... I appreciate your trust in my judgment but mercy after two hundred years of hunting and letting him _slip _from our grasp is a bit _too much _for me to handle..."

I spat at him, regret was crying inside of me, to take pity. I didn't heed it. I cringed inwardly at my own cruelty as I consciously condemned a man to his death. Viktor drew his sword and I did nothing as a head rolled over the floor, nothing as we continued the meeting as if nothing had happened. There was only room for the strong now.

'How did this happen...?'

_'Why you did it yourself...!' _

'Shut up...!'

_'Tut tut... Such a tone against yourself...'_

'I swear I will stab myself if you don't shut up...'

The voice went quiet and I could hear the meeting progress. Good thing I still kept an eye on the movements on the map we were gathered around. At least I knew what was happening. We were on a crucial turn in out hunt-war. We had driven the beasts from Moldavia and into lower Hungary, eradicating the northern clan with generous aid of Amelia's men of Romania.

"We ride out tonight. I **will** not let him escape!"

This single line could be Viktor's most crucial decision. He turned to me his own eyes turned back to their normal blue culour as the old man eyed me with barely leashed anger.

"Awaken Marcus and Amelia, we end this... **now**."

I bowed automatically and headed to the crypt of castle Corvinus, my strides a quick pace as the escort of four death dealers surrounded me at their own slightly slower pace, damn their long legs. Only one thought went through my mind: 'It ends tonight... I will find no more use after this... I will be freed...'

I awoke Marcus first, courtesy of our lose friendship. He seemed surprised and pleased that his brother was found, I helped him gather his strength in a blood bath and opened the second coffin to awaken Amelia. She seemed somehow more concerned about my trail of thought.

"You seem troubled my dear-"

"It is nothing..."

Amelia eyed me curiously at my interruption. I likely paled considerably. I bowed my head and quickly fell to my knees.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, my lady."

"Rise, Amilia, you are forgiven, do not fret about it."

Amelia said nonchalantly and walked off to get her own bath after Marcus appeared in full plate armored and ready.

"Amilia, you're with my company as usual?"

"Of course my lord."


	5. Chapter 4, William's last freedom

"Solm!"

Viktor shouted at the top of hung voice into the training halls of his infamous assassin, a strange woman was leaning in a spot too dark for human eyes to see, but no sign of the master death dealer until a faint hissing could be heard and a snake with electric light blue eyes curled around Viktor's neck before it launched itself into a Man whom seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"You called... My lord."

He was creepy to say the least, Solm was my mentor yet remained an enigma, it's really hard to tell one emotion from the other with him.

"You found William last time, how was the lay of the land?"

He dipped his head once, caring nothing for Viktor's fancy tittle as he went on explaining what he deemed 'a matter that could be good to know.' My blood ran cold however as soon as he told us there was a village nearby.

'Dammit.'

_'Happy hunting...!' _

_'_Any thing useful to say, Celia?'

_'Umm... Mind your surroundings...?'_

'funny... Why am I talking to myself again?'

Viktor looked at me in a funny way and Solm stalked back into the shadows.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

'By the hells on earth.'

"Um... Apologies but I don't... Comprehend what you are implying."

He suddenly snapped as he pushed me into the wall.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! How long has this been going on?"

I gaped for air but no words came out as I had a full brunt panic attack.. 'No! No no no no no! He can't know!'

"Know what?! Know you've gone mad? Know that I can HEAR your thoughts?"

I shook uncontrollably, not knowing what to expect. Lucky me I was saved by the one I both hate and love.

"Viktor... I believe she's with me. Any objections, progeny?"

Viktor grumbled and left, glaring at Marcus one last time before mounting his horse.

_I don't know when the idea came to me, maybe it was right then, maybe on the way to hunt. Maybe from the start. That my world was simply not worth living for anymore. I don't remember much of the uneventful trip into the mountain. Only that it was snowing and the corpses._

Utter devastation was what we found, burning buildings and corpses. The smell of the dead so strong I wanted to vomit. We were on a mountain side, the snow crunching below our hooves and boots. I simply stared as I listened to a conversation between the three elders.

"Yet again we arrive to witness this monsters aftermath... I will tolerate this no longer, Marcus. You brother must be stopped! It ends _Tonight!_"

Emelia watched Marcus with something in her eyes I could not decipher or didn't take enough time to do so. I spoke up, again the coldness of my voice surprising me.

"If we continue this conversation, our work will become more difficult."

Viktor cast one glance at me and nodded before Emelia spoke up. "Agreed, we must move quickly before they turn."

He nodded to her before yelling to his guards.

"Burn the bodies! Search the outskirts!"

I immediately drove my feet into my horse and drove off into the village before dismounting with the others to burn the bodies. I searched and lid fires with a system, quickly moving through the square until I hear the famous last words of one of the death dealers.

"**They're turning!"**

I saw him run with a werewolf on his neck. With the speed I was now terrifyingly used to I spured to a roof and jumped tossing a throwing star into the wolf's head. That's when chaos erupted when the corpses seemed to turn faster then we could put down. Eventually I was down to my bow, shooting silver arrows at heads and hearts.

"Amilia! Cover Marcus from the ground!"

Viktor's voice commanded me to switch tactics as I fired from point blank range at wolves launching themselves at Marcus and me. Eventually I pulled out my, by now infamous, swords and started my dance of death. Fighting until I noticed Viktor shouting for Marcus to retreat to the woods. They argued but he gave in and retreated under my keen eye and guarded by my bow.

We retreated through the trees, Marcus dismounting after hearing howls of a, by now, hated wolf and I hurried after him, hoping to end this, or at least end myself. We arrived just to see Emelia's men subdue him, but the albino wolf got back up and started to rip his chains.

"NO!"

I spurted forwards, everything moving in slow motion as William's chains started to bend to his incredible strength. The blade I wielded was held in a reverse grip as I spun on my heels to whack the blunt side of my blade against his head. I heard a dull thud as he slumped to the ground. Marcus was looking at me with hatred in his eyes. It stung. I quickly began to removes the harpoons that were in bedded in his flesh but Marcus was already looking away at a seething Viktor.

I approached Marcus from his side.

"Marcus I-"

"Stay where you are! You are no better monster he is!"

_As you can understand, the entire situation made his words come harder then they usually would. The final stroke so to speak. I ran off, wanting nothing more then to curl into a ball and hide. And I did, for a time, maybe it was a full day or maybe five minutes, all I knew was hunger. It drove me to look for blood. Only... whatever was living was on my list._

I stared into a red daze before realizing I was drinking a small child dry. His mother and father lying next to him on the cold floor. I screamed and flung him off me. Words echoing in my head.

"_You are no better monster then he is!"_

I felt hollow. No hunger to satisfy, no fear of death, nothing. It was done... Viktor won...

Defeated I ran out of the village and used the speed I was known for to reach the castle, climbing to my balcony and almost running into a conversation going on between one female voice and one other voice.

"You betrayed me, Emelia! How do you expect me to trust you!?"

"How can I even **want** you after you knowingly condemned Amilia a monster?"

"Why should you care?! My brother has just been sentenced to starvation!"

"Because she clings to you! Have you not noticed how she always was trying to gain your approval? Perhaps that time she chased after William and stopped an arrow from finishing him? Anything at all?!"

"It's irrelevant, she's in league with Viktor. As were you."

"I didn't have a choice."

I didn't wait for the conclusion and entered my own chambers next to Emelia's that night I cried myself to sleep. He was right. I was a monster. One that tried to act other wise and failed. Miserably. I was nothing. Amilia died at Marcus' hands. I am a Moldavian of six hundred years. Six hundred years. Haven't I done enough? Can't my contribution finally suffice?

Why father?

_'Why don't you ask him..?'_

'Shut up...!'

_'No you listen you ignorant girl..!'_

"I will not listen to YOU! You're not real!" I yelled at no one.

_'Hah! I think Viktor will claim otherwise!'_

I was now confused, he couldn't have... Could he?

"W- what do you mean by that?"

I chocked my sobs back after hearing silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

_'Fine! I was implanted by alchemy by your father.'_

I was crying now, believing the voice, giving in finally.

"He didn't! YOU ARE LYING!"

_'… Believe what you want it changes nothing...'_

Silence reigned in my head after those words echoed in my head. 'It changes nothing'

Was that me? Denial so I couldn't change? Refused to change? Was it me or was the world going madder by the second?

I slept the entire day, I felt more tired then ever. William was gone, Alex was safe. If she was still alive... I doubted it, she'd be grown up by now and forgotten me anyway.

_It was there I decided I was done living an undead life._


End file.
